The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a system for providing security for information handling systems storage devices.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, for example, IHSs in data centers, may store a wide variety of sensitive data or information that may be subject to unauthorized access. For example, theft of server IHSs and/or individual storage devices within server IHSs may provide access to the sensitive data or information stored on those storage devices. In other examples, decommissioning of a server IHS or individual storage device within server IHSs may provide also access to the sensitive data or information stored on those storage devices. Conventional authentication and encryption schemes such as two-factor authentication, the Tivoli Key Lifecycle Manager or Trusted Platform Module available from IBM corporation of Armonk, N.Y., and Bitlocker Drive Encryption available from Microsoft corporation of Redmond, Wash., are subject to large costs, configuration and maintenance issues, bind their users to standard procedures of key management, and suffer from a number of other deficiencies known in the art.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved storage device security system.